


Good as Gold

by sam_ptarmigan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_ptarmigan/pseuds/sam_ptarmigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is everything Nori has always secretly desired: big, strong, gruff...and surprisingly willing to go along with it when Nori accidentally calls him Papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good as Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ hobbit-kink meme.

He didn't mean to say it.

It was like the helpless wheeze after a hard punch to the gut—reflex, driven from him. He was on his hands and knees in the dirt, in the dark, with his boots and trousers off. The others lay sleeping at the far edge of earshot, all save for Dwalin, who knelt behind him, hot as a forge and once again going damnably slower than any dwarf Nori had ever lured away from his fellows in the middle of the night.

The harsh sound of gathering spit made his cock pulse, and he spared a hand to stroke himself. His eyes closed in bliss as the wet mouthful hit his hole and slowly dribbled down.

A finger—no, a thumb—spread the mess around and pressed into him. This wasn't their first roll in the grass, and he knew by now what to expect. A little spit and tickle to get him eager. A dollop of grease and a thorough fingering. Maybe a suck if either of their weapons needed whetting. Then...oh, then that lovely big cock slamming into him until there were ruts in the earth and what felt like a half-pint of spunk dripping down his thigh.

He was already shaking in anticipation as Dwalin's thumb chivvied him open. Who would have thought it? All but forced upon this journey at knife-point, and into his path fell everything he'd ever sought and missed in the trousers of a dozen town-soft dwarven warriors with rusting axes.

A firm hand grasped him by the scruff of his neck. Nori inhaled the intoxicating scent of metal and musk. Then the hand squeezed tight and pushed him down, and Nori folded obligingly to his elbows, his arse in the air and his brow against the earth, and it was so ridiculously perfect that the breath left his lungs all at once with a foolish thought clinging to it:

"Oh,  _Papa_..."

His teeth snapped together, but it was too late. All the blood in him rushed abruptly up to his face.

Silence—as they both held their breath. In the distance, Nori could hear the drone of many snoring dwarrows.

Never let it be said that he didn't think quickly on his feet—even when he was, in fact, on his knees. He twisted under Dwalin's hand, peering over his shoulder and hoping it was dark enough to hide the red upon his cheeks.

"Come on, big papa," he said, a sunny grin plastered on his face and a teasing note braided into his voice. "Let's see what you've got."

Dwalin merely looked at him for a long moment. Then he hummed, a considering sort of sound. The deep rumble of it made Nori shiver. That thumb brushed back and forth over his hole, and then Dwalin shifted his grip from Nori's neck to his beard, grabbing a braid and twisting him further. He had obviously learned his lesson about touching Nori's hair after he'd found the stiletto.

Nori's breath caught, but he didn't cry out. Dwalin leaned in close, his eyes sharp and narrowed.

The false smile faded from Nori's lips, replaced by a scowl. "Oh, shut up," he said, even though Dwalin had not spoken. "It was a slip of the tongue. Just go on and tup me."

Dwalin's probing gaze held until Nori, irritated at his own embarrassment, looked away. Then Dwalin let him go as roughly as he'd grabbed him and reached for the jar of grease that sat in the grass beside their weapons. Nori watched as he coated his fingers and then rubbed them together, glistening, in apparent appraisal.

The first slick touch was warm and welcome. Dwalin's fingers played around the rim of his hole, barely pressing, and Nori tried to push back against them.

" _Brat_."

His eyes flew open wide as the word shot straight through him. His stomach wobbled, hot and uncertain. He glanced quickly over his shoulder. "I'll have you know," he said uncertainly, "that I'm—"

His mouth stopped stupid as Dwalin's fingers suddenly pushed in.

"—a brat," Dwalin said again. "And a thief, and a charlatan."

Nori groaned, his hole twitching around the thick intrusion. "I—"

"But not to worry, laddie," Dwalin said, his voice low and gruff, with a kindly note that made Nori think dizzily of honey and thistles. "I'll set you right."

The fingers inside him twisted, leaving him tongue-tied. Dwalin didn't stint, even on a tight-rationed journey. He took his time and made the most of every dab of grease, spreading it around until Nori was slicked enough to be getting on with, and then he withdrew his fingers, took another dollop, and started all over again.

That had to be three fingers now. The stretch of it was delicious, making Nori spread his knees and arch his back. Only practice kept him quiet as the thick ridge of Dwalin's knuckles pushed against him just right. He wondered if he might come from nothing but a good fingering. He never had before, but if the road happened to take them to a spacious inn, he would rather like to try—on his back in a comfortable bed, or pulled into a pantry if need be, with Dwalin's fingers working him for as long as it took for every drop of spunk to be wrung from Nori's stones.

So taken with the thought was he that he grunted in protest when Dwalin's fingers pulled out. Dwalin chuckled and reached between Nori's legs, giving his stones a rather nice tumble and tugging sharply at a thatch of hair. Then the heat of Dwalin's body spread around him as thighs pressed against his own and Dwalin's cock slid against his fundament.

The organ itself was everything Nori had dreamed about since he was old enough to dream of such things, and to wake up sticky in the morning with a greedy twinge in his stomach. It was as thick as an axe handle, pleasingly curved and always quick to harden. On its own, it might have been enough to keep Nori amused on the long journey east, but when taken as a whole with Dwalin's shoulders and legs—his warrior's ink and his ease with a hammer—Nori was quite certain he was in trouble.

"Give it to me," he whispered, pushing back as the head of Dwalin's cock rubbed against his grasping hole.

He wanted it so badly his teeth hurt, and Dwalin—marvellous Mister Dwalin—gave him what he asked for. The first push was more shocking than three fingers. It was so thick, so hot, and Nori groaned softly as he stretched around it. The pressure grew and then allayed, and when the fat head had popped into him, the rest slid in with wicked ease.

His little noise of contentment made Dwalin chuckle. "That's better, is it?"

Nori hummed his agreement, uncaring of how easy he sounded. Dwalin's cock was like a branding iron, and the coarse hair on Dwalin's thighs rubbed delectably against him. Little rocking thrusts loosened him up and made his toes twitch.

"How do you want it, laddie?" 

There was only one answer for that. Nori pressed his brow against his crossed arms and braced himself. "Hard."

Dwarrows were a sturdy folk. Nori had travelled widely enough to know that their pleasure was taken far more roughly than among men or elves. Even had he asked for 'slow' or 'softly', he might still have bruises that would last well until morning and a nice ache inside him to keep him distracted during a tedious day on ponyback.

This was something else. Dwalin was a warrior, and his strength commanded the price of kings. Yet he gave it to Nori, just because he had asked, and he did not hold back.

The first brutal thrust drove out a cry from deep in his chest that knocked against his teeth, barely muffled by his clamped lips. There was no time to regroup before the next thrust came, and the next, their bodies slamming together with a smacking, rhythmic sound that would leave no doubt to any listeners in the camp of exactly what they were doing. 

Dwalin grabbed his shoulders for better purchase and hammered into him at such an angle that Nori all but whimpered, biting down on his own wrist to keep himself contained.

"You can say it, laddie," Dwalin growled softly.

The words were barely audible between Dwalin's pounding strokes and the harsh fog of heavy breathing, but they sent a hard, helpless shiver through Nori nonetheless.

Dwalin's hands tightened around his shoulders, his thumbs finding the bare nape of Nori's neck and rubbing in rough circles. Nori shook his head with a whine. His cock was jostled with every thrust, and he could feel the wet dribble at the slit of it, leaking steadily now as it strained up towards his belly.

" _Say it_."

The command was punctuated by a brutal upwards stroke that drove the word from Nori once again:

" _Papa!_ " He choked on it, fire spreading through him.

"Good lad," Dwalin soothed, rewarding him with a flurry of thrusts.

Nori tried to get a hand to his aching cock, but there was no way for it. Dwalin had him pinned and was ramming him so hard he'd end up with his face buried in the dirt if he didn't dig in with both elbows. All he could do was take it, his body jolting with the force of every push, and when Dwalin shifted behind him—getting his feet under him for even more ruthless leverage—Nori's mouth sought the only release he could find.

"Papa...give it...oh, mercy..."

It spilled from his tongue in feverish murmurs, growing garbled as his knees skidded in the grass. The sound of Dwalin's heavy grunts took over, deepening in pitch and increasing in volume as his thrusts turned to frenzy. A dozen ferocious jabs hit him in quick succession, and then Dwalin was  _snarling_  as he came, pulling at Nori's hips, clutching at Nori's thighs, prying Nori's cheeks apart as though he were trying to screw himself in as far as he could possibly go.

Nori groaned as Dwalin rode his spending out roughly. Then the ground lurched, and it took Nori a dazed moment to realise that Dwalin had wrapped an arm around his middle and was pulling him back.

"Kneel up, now," Dwalin said, panting. "There's a lad." 

He moaned as he was sat back on Dwalin's thighs, one hand planted to keep himself from pitching forward and the other scrambling to take hold of his poor neglected cock.

"Ah-ah." Dwalin gave him a sharp smack on the hip. "Hands on the ground."

Nori shook his head, unsure he could obey even as his hand wretchedly uncurled. His stones were in agony, and his well-used arse was still stretched around Dwalin's cock. He felt a trickle of Dwalin's spunk seep out, or maybe it was the hot sweat that had soaked his back. All it would take was a few good strokes...

He was trembling as he pressed his palm flat in the grass. The moment he'd done so, Dwalin's arms came around him in a tight bear hug that made his ribs creak.

"Papa..." His voice was small and breathless as Dwalin reached down and gave his stones a firm tug.

Dwalin's heat surrounded him once more, the strength in his arms inarguable as he held Nori close. Nori could have thrashed all he wanted to and still be restrained, and when he pushed against the calloused palm that teased over the underside of his cock, he found himself held even tighter until he gave in.

"Please..." he said, his head hanging forward and his fingers twisting in the grass as Dwalin gently slapped his cock before seizing the head between thumb and forefinger and pinching. Nori nearly keened. "Papa, please!"

Mercy, Nori thought deliriously, was the mark of a true warrior. Dwalin's hand encircled him and loosely pulled. Tears stung at Nori's pressed-shut eyes as he babbled on desperately.

"I'll be good...please, Papa, I'll be good...just let me come..."

Dwalin's grip tightened, if only a little, and his thumb rubbed hard against the slit of Nori's cock, smearing the wet bead that had bubbled up. 

"You'll be good for your papa, will you?" Dwalin asked, his mouth at Nori's ear and his voice rolling like very distant thunder.

"Yes," Nori swore urgently, his stones drawing up again. "Please, Papa—I'll be so good—good as gold—"

"Aye, you will," Dwalin rumbled approvingly, and his hand squeezed firmly around the length of Nori's cock and bestowed upon it a vigorous stroking.

Nori's mouth hung open in a wordless cry. His back arched as Dwalin rubbed him off benevolently, and then he sobbed aloud at the first shot of his spunk. "Yes, yes, yes," he moaned as his cock spurted copiously again and again. "Oh yes, Papa...so good..."

Dwalin's fingers grew wet with Nori's spending, and instead of shaking it off, he rubbed the slippery mess into Nori's skin. Trembling and gasping for breath, Nori dug his fingers into the dirt. Stars swam before his eyes, and his body strained to shoot again long after his stones had given up.

"Hush," Dwalin chided, silencing sounds that Nori hadn't even realised he was making. "Hush, laddie."

Nori clamped his chattering teeth together as he slowly descended from his peak. He swallowed drily as he felt Dwalin's hand come to rest upon his stomach.

"There we go," Dwalin murmured, and then he patted and rubbed Nori's tummy as though he were a little dwarfling suckled fat on milk and small beer. 

Nori stiffened in shock and then at once forced himself to ease, lest Dwalin stop. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

Dwalin didn't reply, but his brow thumped hard against the back of Nori's head.

Nori closed his eyes, nearly swooning at the tender attention. The warmth of his pleasure lingered, glowing like a hot coal inside him. His ragged breathing eventually slowed.  _Oh_ , he thought faintly, stunned and exhausted as Dwalin's hand slowly circled and the very last of his tension bled out of him. 

Never mind the promised gold, or the pardon, or even the dark horse hope of his elder brother's approval. For this, perhaps—just perhaps—he could be convinced to keep to his very best behaviour.


End file.
